


老猫也能学会新把戏

by ALICEtheBeacon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Transgender, 奥尔光暗示, 寡妇文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICEtheBeacon/pseuds/ALICEtheBeacon
Summary: 可爱水晶攻x熟妇光





	老猫也能学会新把戏

**Author's Note:**

> 公光，隐含寡妇文学不喜勿入  
双性光，生子暗示  


公光，隐含寡妇文学不喜勿入  
双性光，生子暗示  
可爱水晶攻x熟妇光  
英雄大人舔着男人性器的样子显得非常的熟练。  
被扒掉裤子，老二陷入湿热的口腔里时，古·拉哈·提亚一片空白的脑子中冒出了这个念头。  
他的英雄，他憧憬和爱慕的对象，此时正跪在地上给他口交，像吃着什么美味一样舔他的阴茎，用舌头扫过敏感的顶部，猫魅族的性器带着小小的倒刺，但光之战士毫无阻碍地将它纳入喉咙，龟头直接顶上喉头的软肉，唾液和前液混合着被吸出啧啧的响声，被深喉的快感险些让字面意义上百余年没有过性生活的水晶公直接缴械。  
光绝对是察觉到了他的反应，笑声被嘴里含着的东西噎得模糊不清，他像是刻意一样，慢慢地让性器从嘴里滑出来，拔出的时候还发出了“啵”的声响。他一边侧过头去舔柱身，视线却一直盯着水晶公的反应，一副不把他逼到高潮不罢休的架势。古·拉哈·提亚鲜少从这个角度看光之战士，仰视的视角下，英雄的眼睛蓝得惊人，舌尖鲜红，坚毅的面庞此时贴着男人的性器磨蹭，无论是生理上还是心理上的冲击力都太大了，谁能想到英雄大人连吸老二都是一把好手呢？  
他伸手想要将光推开，可手指一触到那柔软的棕发就像着了魔似的，想要揪住发丝把他的脑袋往自己胯下摁，“我就要……”他挣扎着开口，连耳朵尖都在颤抖。  
“……射了。”光之战士帮他补完了句子，他又充满恶意地嘬了一口敏感的头部，发出“啾”的脆响，他听到布料摩擦，腰带被解开的声音，光用一只手照顾着他的囊袋，另一只手伸到自己的衣摆下面，衣摆的阴影遮住了他的动作，但想必是在内裤里抚慰自己的性器，“没关系，射在我嘴里吧。”  
这样挑逗的话语，加上接下来的几个深喉，让猫魅的防线直接崩溃，老二抵在又热又紧的喉咙口，射出一股又一股积蓄的黏稠精液，射的脚趾蜷曲小腿发软，尾巴上的毛都炸开来。他把自己的性器拔出来时，那根物事还持续射着精水，溅落在光的嘴角，沿着下颚的线条滑进领口，甚至有一股溅到了睫毛上。  
水晶公手软脚软地跌坐进身后的床垫，这才后知后觉地意识到自己和英雄大人的第一次性爱，不但自己转瞬之间就缴了械，而且还射在了对方的脸上。饶是有百年的经验此刻他也想不出补救的方法，然而光之战士却毫不在意地，伸手把嘴角的白浊抹去，然后将拇指含进嘴里——他这下可以确定对方是刻意张大了嘴，向他展示嘴里含着的黏稠精液，甚至在舌头和上颚间拉成了丝。  
火焰在他的脑海中轰地燃起，一半是因为情欲，一半是因为荒谬的愤怒，这样熟练的技巧，这样自然地做出诱惑的情态，就算是游末邦的妓女见了也要自惭形秽——他的英雄大人到底是在何时，怎样学会了这些秽浪的把戏呢？  
被猫魅突兀地吻住，尖锐的犬齿扎进下唇，连舌头上都带着小小的倒刺，这对冒险者来说倒是挺新奇的体验，他熟练地反客为主，把嘴里黏糊糊的精液渡到对方嘴里，一吻终了反而是水晶公的气息先乱了套，看着对方一副不甘心的模样，脸颊发红，连耳朵都快塌下来了，一向正直老实的光之战士难得地感到一种欺负人的愉快，猫魅有点急急忙忙地，抓着他宽大的衣袖把他往床上带，他顺从着对方的动作倒进那一堆软垫里，紧接着一具滚烫的身体就压在了自己身上。  
光之战士并没有穿平常那一身黑甲，而是穿了一身原初世界东方风格的便装，经过一番动作，衣领早就被扯得大开，露出里面臌胀的一对乳肉，将脸颊贴上那结实的胸膛时，脸颊上传来的触感意外的柔软，带着一点香料的味道——英雄大人在来之前，刚去了工艺馆帮忙，那些香辛料的味道沾在他的衣摆，发梢，锁骨处深深凹陷下去的地方，猫魅的嗅觉本就比较敏感，现在的英雄闻起来不像一位勇猛的战士，倒像一位巧手的妻子。他被这样旖旎的联想折腾得头脑发热，意识到之前就已经舔咬上了那对胸乳，手上一刻不停地把松垮的衣物扯开，露出更多健壮美丽的身体来。乳头在没有人撩拨的情况下，就已经自己挺立起来，硬硬地戳在掌心，水晶化的手指光滑又冷硬，捻住一边乳尖的感觉让光之战士颤抖了一下。察觉到对方的弱点，水晶公像是要赌气扳回一城似的，张开五指让手指深深地陷入乳肉中，而自己含住了另一边的乳头，用舌头打着圈舔弄，甚至把小尖牙扎进乳孔里。出于某些历史原因，光之战士的胸部敏感得要命，这回于是轮到他呼吸粗重，低喘声压抑不住地从喉咙里冒出来，他安抚似的摸着猫魅埋在自己胸口的脑袋，一下一下顺着毛，却在摸到温温热热的耳朵尖时忍不住拿手指捻了捻，身上压着的人一抖，牙齿没轻没重地咬破了皮肤，留下一块新鲜的齿痕。  
“不喜欢这样摸吗？”  
“……喜欢。”  
“耳朵软软的，很可爱。”光之战士忍不住多摸了几下，他对于毛茸茸的东西一直没有多少抵抗力，像眉毛短短的柴犬啊，胖嘟嘟的小猫啊，顶着蛋壳的小雏鸟之类的，以至于常常不知不觉间就把外面的小动物捡回了家。  
都已经是几百岁的老人了，却被心上人夸可爱，水晶公觉得自己的脸八成红得和发色一样了，他不知该怎么搭话，只好专注于把英雄从衣服里剥出来，解开束带之后，整件衣服很容易就散开了，而裤子也是宽松的款式，腰带早就在之前被光自己解开了，但是当他勾住裤腰往下拉时，手却被摁住了。  
他暗骂自己实在是操之过急，道歉的话到了嘴边，却对上一双格外认真的眸子。  
“我有件事需要和你坦白，”光拉着他的手，把自己的裤子连同内裤一起褪下，“你看到之后……再决定要不要和我做比较好。”  
布料遮掩之下，是冒险者已经半硬的性器，形状很好尺寸也很可观，但水晶公的视线完全被其他的东西吸引了——在翘起的性器之下，有着女性才会有的秘穴，浅褐色的阴唇大张着，正因为动情而微微泛着水光。  
“……就像你看到的一样，我是这样的身体。”  
虽然之前一直表现得非常主动，但是此时那个异于常人的秘处被直勾勾看着的感觉还是让他觉得有些不自在，下意识地试图把大腿并拢来做一些徒劳的遮掩，然而一只手，温柔但是坚定地，阻止了他的动作。  
古拉哈提亚觉得自己的脑子仍然在嗡嗡作响，他对这一天有过一些模糊的设想，没有哪一种像是今天这样，比最狂热的性幻想还要淫秽，他的英雄信任他，愿意把自己最隐晦的秘密交付到他手上，这已经比任何东西都更能挑起他的性欲。  
“很奇怪吧？”光之战士自嘲地笑了一声，但却在被触碰到小穴的时候绷紧了大腿上的肌肉。  
“不奇怪，”水晶公试探性地揉弄了一下穴口，那里已经湿漉漉的，由于之前被光自己揉过，两瓣阴唇和小豆都充血挺立着，手指很容易就滑进了糊着一层黏糊液体的穴口，撑开了露出里面深红色的内里来。“很可爱。”  
这是把自己的话原封不动地还回来了，这种意料之外地要强的样子，不由得让光回想起当初在调查队里的那个年轻气盛的小猫，被触及柔软的记忆，他低低笑着又揉了揉猫咪的脑袋，张大了双腿任由对方摆弄。  
即使没什么经验仅仅凭着本能去摸索，那处秘穴也很快就湿透了，紧紧地包裹着侵入的手指，在每次搅动时发出泥泞的水声，滴滴答答地顺着指缝淌下来，前面也高高地翘了起来，慢慢地从顶端渗出情液来，光自己握住性器慢慢地抚慰，把那些液体涂抹开来，弄出更多叫人面红耳赤的粘稠的水声。  
“已经可以了，”光拨开古拉哈提亚额头上一缕汗湿的刘海，露出被捂得红通通的脑门，在上面安抚似的落下一个吻，“快点进来。”  
心急的猫魅也没有客气，不如说他本来想要温柔对待英雄的心思已经被对方纯熟的挑逗消磨殆尽了，早就不能再硬的阴茎在直淌水的穴口打了几下滑，才终于直直地插进去，滑腻的内壁被撑开，肉茎插入小穴根本没有遇到任何阻碍，那处洞穴本就是为了被侵犯，被填满而生的，湿透了的内壁紧紧贴合着带刺的猫魅阴茎，似乎连肉刺都被褶皱温柔地接纳了。光之战士低低地喘着，没有刻意压抑自己的呻吟，虽然之前更大的肉棒也好好地吃进去过，但他实在是太久没有真正的性爱了，被冒失地插进来还是惹得敏感的肉壁一阵痉挛，他把对方搂得更紧了一些，似乎无意间把对方的脑袋压进了自己的胸脯，水晶公的脸这下就和柔软的乳肉来了个亲密接触。  
“唔，怎么样？”对方一边脸颊红红地，伸出舌头舔着硬邦邦立起来的乳头，一边抬眼望着他，似乎连那双红眼睛都有点湿漉漉的了。  
这种从下往上看的视角也太犯规了吧，完全被可爱的外表迷惑住的光之战士，连对方又在胸乳上留了好几个小尖牙印的事情都原谅了，“很舒服，再动一动试试看？”  
得到肯定的猫魅撑起了身子动作起来，一开始还是有点小心翼翼地抽插，在尝到内壁黏黏糊糊地吸吮挽留之后，便逐渐加快了速度，沙哑的呻吟就像开了闸似的，一旦开口就停不下来，更要命的是刚刚插入时还没有感觉到，但猫魅阴茎上的倒刺在往外抽离时的触感格外鲜明，死死卡着内壁上的褶皱，像是要把他的穴肉给翻出来似的，刺痛很快就和快感混合到了一起。  
“往上面……往上面顶一点。”他凑在猫咪颤抖的耳朵旁，用被操得沙哑颤抖的声音指导对方怎么把自己操得更爽，“那里有一块感觉不一样的……”  
被直直顶上那块软肉的滋味让他用大腿紧紧夹住了对方的腰，一大股温热的液体从身体深处的器官里涌出来，古拉哈提亚只觉得自己的性器被泡在一汪温水里，他忍不住往那块软肉上又顶了两三次，成功地逼出了光变了调的惊叫。  
“舒服吗？”  
“嗯……很舒服。”光拉着对方那只结晶化的手，一起抚慰着自己被忽略许久的性器，顶在硬硬的掌心的触感很是新奇，连冷冰冰的水晶都很快染上了火热的温度，下身也紧紧绞着性器。水晶公甚至喘得比自己更厉害，抽插的速度越来越快，每次拔出的时候，倒刺都要把穴口的肉带出来一点，又被下一次深深地捅回去，在连续几下重重地插入后，他抵着最深处射了出来，早就因为情动而敞开的器官一滴不落地把又多又浓的精液全吃了下去。内里被填满的久违的饱胀感把光也逼到了高潮边缘，他用力抠弄了几下铃口，粘稠的精水淌得两人满手都是。  
他感到对方的脑袋一下子砸在自己胸口的重量，那对毛茸茸的红色耳朵就这么抵在自己下巴下面，实在让人忍不住低头去亲吻，他一边把喘息吹进那对仍在颤抖的耳朵，一边说出夸奖的话：“做得很不错哦，看来就算是老猫也能学会新把戏。”  
“唔，你就不要再取笑我了。”猫咪把自己的脸埋在对方的胸口，显得声音闷闷的。高潮之后理智回笼，他不禁又怀疑起英雄大人优秀的床上技术是从何而来的，一直被对方引导着，即使是他也也觉得有什么微妙地受损了，大概是所谓男性的自尊心一样的东西吧。  
不是现在，他暗自下了决心，等到下次，他一定要问出口，关于英雄大人过去的事情。  
而现在，还有更重要的事情——  
他捏了一把光的大腿，结实的肌肉摸上去弹性十足，麦色的皮肤上印着几道浅色的伤疤，两手托着大腿，把他的腿分得更开架在肩膀上，英雄大人因为常常骑在鸟背上奔波，连大腿内侧比较柔软的地方都起了一层茧子，他一边把吻落在那块颜色较浅的地方，一边把仍然埋在对方体内的性器插得更深。  
“？！”仍然沉浸在高潮余韵中的光之战士惊讶地发现，对方居然在这么短的时间又硬了起来。  
“看来你不太了解我们猫魅呢，”之前一直被牵着走的水晶公，此时第一次露出了游刃有余的笑容，“在原初世界，为了满足远远超过雄性数量的雌性，我们的不应期可是短到几乎没有哦。”  
在不应期内被操的感觉，就好像在疼痛和快感的两极摇摆不定，阴茎刺的存在甚至比之前更加鲜明，一时无法再硬起来的性器也被捏住揉弄，即使是这样，雌穴仍然热情过度地涌出水来，混着刚刚射进去的精液，让性器能顺顺当当地操进去。  
啊，自己似乎又惹祸上身了，乳头被含住舔咬时，光之战士苦笑起来。

* * *

  
已经不记得被内射多少次了，子宫盛不住的精液在每一次插入的时候都会咕叽咕叽地被挤出来，顺着会阴淌进股缝里，把床单弄得一团糟。公着迷地用手指把自己的精液涂抹开来，手指在后面的小穴处打转，一边用近乎撒娇的语气在他耳边问能不能进去。  
他本来不想进展这么快的，但是被那双湿漉漉的红眼睛从下往上看着的时候，实在是说不出拒绝的话，很快后面的穴口也被打开了，手指用和前面同样的节奏在里面捣弄，甚至不用他教，就很快找到了能让他痉挛着把前后一起夹紧的那一点。屁股也很习惯被操了，肠道又湿又软，比前面的雌穴还要热，在阴茎插入时根本没有抵抗，空出来的前面却空虚地收缩着，把内里的精液都给挤了出来。后来不知怎么的，那根一直缠着自己小腿的猫尾巴也被塞进了空着的雌穴里，被精液和淫水打得透湿得猫毛搔弄着肉壁的每一处，让他丢脸地红了眼眶，第一次开口求饶。  
“不……不要了……”  
“这可不行，我就只有你这么一只小母猫，你可要好好负起责任来啊。”  
对方温柔地吻掉了他蓝眼睛里蓄积的泪水，嘴上却说出了残酷的话语，一边毫不留情地继续折磨他指痕遍布的乳肉，他的胸脯已经不能称之为胸肌了，说是奶子可能更合适一点，两边的乳头都被舔咬得鲜红欲滴，胸乳肿胀着，稍微蹭一下就会让他敏感过头的身体整个颤抖起来。光之战士的神志早就迷糊不清了，他沉浸沉浸在快感中的脑仁甚至开始不着调地走神起来，他想到了自己那个便宜得来的猫魅徒弟梅·赛特，自己还曾经暗自不理解他那不着调的梦想，他发誓他下次再也不会了，当一名努恩是实在是一件可怕的事情……  
光之战士不知道自己是什么时候失去意识的，但他是被自己胸口一阵轻柔的揉摁弄醒的，身体的知觉慢慢回归，他才感觉到自己的肚子涨得要命，稍微动一动就有不知是情液还是精水的液体从穴口淌出来。  
撑起沉重的眼皮，他看到趴在自己胸口的古·拉哈·提亚，正用带着一副懊悔和愧疚的表情，轻轻地触碰着已经开始泛起青紫的胸乳。  
“实在是太对不起了，我因为太高兴了，不知不觉就失去了控制……”猫魅的头低得都快埋进胸口了，两只耳朵也耷拉下来，实在是十分可怜的模样，他这副样子，不由得让光想起自己曾经养过的一只长须小豹，小的时候就常常跳上床铺和自己一起睡，每天早上也是这样用软软的肉垫把自己踩醒，可惜后面因为长得太大，不得不送走了。  
但无论如何，他是不可能对这样的水晶公生气的。他撑起酸痛的肩膀，摸了摸那个毛茸茸的脑袋，开口的时候，自己都被自己哑得不成样子的嗓音吓了一跳。  
“没关系的，”明明是被欺负的那一个，他却非常温柔地安慰着对方，“没关系的，我也很开心。”  
众所周知的一件事就是，光之战士即使记得自己吃过的亏，下次总还是会在同样的地方栽倒，这次也不例外，他此刻还没有意识到，他今天惹上身的可不只是一个普通的“麻烦”。  
END


End file.
